


Not Yet Giving Up

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: At the end of the summer they move up to Vancouver





	Not Yet Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. This doesn't even have to do anything with anything, and I can't even write anything romantic anymore, this was gonna be wincest or something, but I just wanna see them happy for once and not giving a shit about anything, and I haven't even watched the last seasons but what do you mean god leaves and says the world'll be find because it has the Winchesters. fuck.that.

At the end of the summer they move up to Vancouver. Dean bitches about the cold half of the way, and about the trees the other half, but it's him who finds the house and decides it's as good a time as any other to buy it. They leave the bunker sealed with some magic that Sammy finds in a book that Dean doesn't bother to even look at, but they take with them the journals, the most important and unrealistic weapons, and a whole box of books that Sammy swears by all they may need.

God left and they gave up.

If you ask Dean he's gonna tell you it's not giving up, more like not giving a shit no more, because what the fuck do they care, if the world wants to go to hell down there, it wouldn't be the first time, they're moving to fucking Canada, with their fucking leaves, and their fucking horse police, and the too polite people who can't stop saying sorry for the life of them and offer them pie when they move next door. Fucking pie. Dean ain't going back, no way.

They drag Cas with them because Dean figures the guy's gonna keep bothering them if they don't keep him away from trouble, and Dean is done. Done with having Sammy getting hurt, and done with having a job that doesn't give them no money, and done with driving around like headless chickens so other people can look at them like they are crazy, or gay, or both.

They shut down all the angels and salt away all the demons, and put some charms in the Impala, and just drive away into the fucking sunset until there's no buildings left behind, only road and more road, and that's something they are familiar with, but the house they're heading to is not, and Dean is excited, sue him. Dean has decided to be excited.

There's an ache in his chest, and Cas won't stop asking questions and has to fall asleep most of the way so the brothers have to stop radio calling him from the heavens or whatever it is they're doing. He says it will be fine, that once they are inside he can figure a way to shut them off. Sammy reads the whole way, bookmarks relevant spells and mumbles in his sleep, thinking too much, too tired to stay awake sometimes, and coming back just as the night goes down to switch places with Dean.

They don't stop not once.

They do get pull over on some highway, and when Cas says the cop is human, they tell him they're going to a convention, hasn't he read the books? So he lets them go before Dean starts fangirling over monsters, and Sammy laughs at him but Dean flips him over and takes it as a win when Cas looks confused all of two seconds before smiling.

They hit the Walmart first thing getting to town, buy some chips, and apples, and more movies than they can watch in a single week, so Cas can stop being ignorant. Sammy makes him read one too many books until he starts asking questions about things that overlap and mistakes that nobody had seen before, and Sammy pouts for three hours straight, because of course it was gonna bite him in the ass, and Dean doesn't care enough to tell Cas anything else than the movies are fucking science fiction, man, they don't have to make sense. Deal with it.

So they drive all the way to Vancouver and they buy a house. They put spells on the doors and the ceilings and the windows, and they keep in the pantry more salt than they can use, and all the weapons in the baseman. They buy a TV screen at some point, and Dean complains about the cold days and bad reception, which makes no sense because they only use the DVD, but Dean is not at peace sometimes if he doesn't have something to complain about.

Dean gets a job fixing cars at a garage by sweet talking the guy who works there about the good old days, and the good old models, and how they don't build them like that anymore. Sammy gets a job at the library because the nice old lady who's the librarian looks at him and melts immediately, he's such a nice young man. They spend their mornings at work and their afternoons watching movies, and reading, and doing yoga when Dean complains about being too stiff, and they make a website about all the monsters they know are real, but people never talks about.

Cas learns to bake cupcakes and starts an indoors garden, because it's too cold outside sometimes to keep all the plants alive, and they sell baked goods and herbs at the farmers market in the summer.

And when hell breaks loose two years after they're gone, they close the door and salt the windows, and shoot anything that dares come to their doorsteps.

Sammy cries sometimes, and Cas looks into the distance like there's something he's forgotten, something important he has to do, and Dean starts biting his nails, and eating too much pie, and going for runs when none of that works.

And if it feels like they're not doing their job, Dean figures it's okay, for once, to tell himself that they can go back to that when God feels like coming down to clean his own mess, because he ain't no maid, and he's done losing his brothers. They are done.

If sometimes they feel like there's something missing or that they should be doing, Dean figures they have had it worse.


End file.
